metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Dengeki
}} Thumb dengames.jpg|''Dengeki Games'' as featured on the Japanese Peace Walker website. Thumb denplay.jpg|''Dengeki PlayStation'', as featured on the Japanese Peace Walker website. is a magazine brand and book imprint that features video games, anime, manga, hobby and special interests, published by the Japanese company ASCII Media Works. is a magazine that originally featured information pertaining to PlayStation video games, but since then has also incorporated information from PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Portable games. The magazine first went on sale in December 1994 as a special edition version of ''Dengeki G's Magazine. The magazine provided detailed strategy guides and comprehensive special coverage, with defining features including their reader contributions and the popular Dengeki Yonkoma (4-panel strip collections), the latter being included as a supplement in every issue. is a magazine that featured information pertaining to Nintendo games. Originally, it was called due to it focusing on games belonging to the Super Famicom (known as the Super Nintendo Entertainment System outside Japan) when it first went on sale on December 12, 1992. However, it eventually got renamed to various titles over the years, including due to it focusing on games belonging to the Nintendo 64 system in 1996, due to it focusing on games belonging to the Game Boy Advance system in 2001, due to it focusing on games belonging to the Nintendo GameCube in 2002, due to it focusing on games belonging to the Nintendo DS in 2006, and eventually renamed to starting with its May 2012 issue, eventually settling for its current name in their June 2013 issue. 'Dengeki Games' is a general video game publication covering all platforms. Their issues were reputed to be extremely thick and provide in-depth coverage, usually having over 300 pages. They also had a blog, which was updated daily. Originally, it was a special edition version of 'Dengeki Nintendo DS' that was released on October 13, 2006 under the name ''Dengeki DS Style, although it eventually changed its title to Dengeki DS and Wii Style by the third volume, and after a renewal was changed yet again to Dengeki DS and Wii by July 4, 2008, and ventually to Dengeki Games by September 26, 2009 before folding on May 26, 2011. As implied by its initial titles, it initially primarily covered DS and Wii games. Relationship to the Metal Gear series Aside from providing pre-release news coverage of the games in the , Dengeki PlayStation itself appears in two Metal Gear games: the first, Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, featured a Special Camo Soldier utilizing the Dengeki PlayStation logo, as a promotion for readers of the magazine for its 300th issue. The second time featured Dengeki PlayStation as a Magazine item in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, as part of the game's product placement conceptualized by series creator Hideo Kojima. Although based on a real life magazine, the cover itself was fictional, featuring the character Paz Ortega Andrade on the forefront on the cover, as well as Kazuhira Miller a little ways away from her, as well as the MSF logo and a teddy bear with a bow-tie on it waving. "Features" that were included with it included discussions on walks in Costa Rica, coverage of a planned 15th anniversary blowout, a gravure of Paz, and coverage on Mother Base among others. It was in all versions of Peace Walker save for the HD Edition for the Xbox 360, where it was instead replaced with Famitsu Xbox 360 for obvious reasons.https://twitter.com/HEITAIs/status/718014790912778240/photo/1 The magazine was replaced in the overseas versions with the Liquid Magazine. Dengeki Games (short hand: DNGK GAMES) also appears as a Magazine item in Peace Walker, replaced in the international versions with the Solidus Magazine. The item description jokingly states that despite its thickness in content due to the page count, it cannot be used as blunt weapons. Although it was based on a real magazine, the cover itself is completely fictional, featuring Manaka Takane, a character from the dating sim series LovePlus, which was also produced by Konami. Dengeki Nintendo DS made a cameo in Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D as one of the magazines found at Groznyj Grad and Graniny Gorki, with its cover featuring Django, the main protagonist for Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django, an indirect reference to Hideo Kojima having involvement in the development of that game. See also *Magazine (book) *Special Camo Soldier *''Famitsu'' *''Arms Magazine'' *''Weekly Shōnen Magazine'' *''S-F Magazine'' Sources Notes and references Category:Companies Category:MGSPW weapons Category:Humour Category:Product placement